Operation Boyhunt
by caught in my own world
Summary: IN HIATUS Now, how can I seduce the few eligible 6th and 7th year males?"Ginny tapped her chin. "Strip dance,"said Hermioine sarcastically. "I know!"said Ginny,bouncing excitedly."I have to make my skirt shorter!" Hermione stared at the redhead.
1. This Is The Year

**A/N: **Hey thar. Well this is based on some stuff that just happened and I'm sure a lot of you can relate to this. Enjoy.

Erm.. To "All The Little Things" readers, I'm sorry I've stopped updating. I just kind of got bored with it. But I promise I'll get on with it... One of these days. :P

**Summary: **Now, Ginny was not a slag. She just believed in the saying, "Collect and Select." And so that was what she was doing. Grabbing all the boys she can.. and maybe some alcohol too.

**Pairings/Characters: **G/D, G/H, G/B… pretty much Ginny/Almost every boy. :P No, I'm serious. Really. Erm.. Well this doesn't focus on Ginny only. It sorta revolves around the other characters too. So expect a lotta characters like Pansy, Luna, etc. :)

**Warning: **Language, Innuendos, bitchy behaviour, slaggy characters, slight OOCness, you get it. Also, future smut and possible slash. Hehe.. :D Later chapters will be more, ahem, sexual and you know..;) So get yer ass outta here if you don't want these sorts of things! :D Hm. And be warned. English is only my second language so.. There might be some grammatical errors.. :D

**Setting:** Harry and Co's 7th year and Ginny's 6th.. In Hogwarts and in other various places our naughty friends'll go to. Those kinky teens!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP blah blah blah stop reminding me bitch!

* * *

**: Chapter 1 - This Is The Year :**

"You bitch!" she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Ginny was clearly shocked, but she couldn't suppress the smirk that was forming on her face. This was far too amusing. Was this a dream? Did she just imagine Hermione saying that? Was Hermione just making it up to blow Ginny's mind on purpose? Did her fairy god mother finally grant her one of her many wishes? Hermione Granger.. Hermione _Jean_ Granger had just revealed a dirty little secret. It wasn't really anything big but knowing Hermione, it _was_ something alright.

"Merlin, I never thought this day would come." Ginny looked like she had won the lottery.

And she could have! Dang, she should have made a betting pool with the Gryffindors when she had the chance..

"Oh shut up. I already feel like shit."

"Sorry." said Ginny, shrugging.

"I mean, I'm cheating.. _on Viktor_! Vik, Ginny, Vik." Hermione shook the redhead slightly. "The sweetest boyfriend in the world."

"Pft. It's nothing big. I mean, you're just meeting up and snogging Dean senseless, right?" Ginny slapped Hermione's hands away. "Or maybe you've oral-ed each other already? I don't know."

"Ginny!"

"Well you haven't told me the details yet!" said Ginny, looking scandalized.

Hermione groaned. "Well we've been dating and yes, snogging for months now. But that's it."

"Hm.."

"Gin!"

Ginny continued to look at Hermione slyly.

"Alright fine! So we give each other orals and stuff. So what?!"

"Aha!"

"Everyone does it.." said Hermione. "Especially you!" Hermione pointed a finger at Ginny.

The redhead ignored her. "So then there's nothing to be guilty about." said Ginny, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "At least you haven't had sex with Dean _fully_.. yet."

"But technically I'm still cheating on Vik!" whined Hermione, close to tears.

"For all I know he already did it. Or maybe he's doing it right now or maybe he'll do it in the near future."

Hermione's eyes bugged. "What do you mean?"

"Well.."

"Mmm-hmm?" Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"Let's just say Viktor's famous and he's got loads of admirers surrounding him.. mostly the female sort. And well.. you two rarely meet up. You guys haven't even shagged yet!" Ginny shrugged. Of course he would tame the untamed. She wouldn't blame him. She's heard of blueballs. Don't even get her started on that one. And really! Can you imagine pleasuring yourself for Merlin knows how long? His arm would eventually get bigger than the other. Can you imagine that? Viktor Krum flying on a broomstick, scowling, blinking and pouting.. with one arm bigger than the other! He'd be a freak show.

"He wouldn't do that! I mean.. we've been together for two years now.." said Hermione, more to herself. "And he told me he could wait!"

Silly, naive little bookworm. Ginny had the urge to press on the painful truth but she decided against it. Hermione already felt miserable enough. Ah, she deserved it anyway (that cheating slag!). Kind of. Maybe. Ginny shrugged mentally.

"If you can 'cheat' on him.." said Ginny, putting quotation marks in the air with her fingers. "Then I'm pretty sure he could do it too." she said a matter-of-factly. "Or maybe he already did. You never know." she added.

"You're not helping."

"I'm just saying." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione drew spirals on the blackboard. "I feel like I've kicked a puppy."

"It's natural to feel guilty when it's your first time to cheat. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, slag."

"Look who's talking."

"Bitch."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

Hermione paced around the room. "Well.. Should I tell him? Or not? But what if he finds out?"

"Look Mione.. before everything else, let's just try to get one thing straight. Who do you really want to be with?"

"Well.." Hermione bit her lip. "Well I think-No, wait. I love Viktor. But sometimes.." She trailed off and blushed.

"But sometimes Dean's just so sweet, cute and not to mention so good with his tongue that you're having second thoughts?" Ginny offered, cocking a brow at her.

Hermione laughed and sat on a desk. "To put it in a simple way, yes."

"Well if I was a saint, I'd advise you to stop seeing Dean and to confess everything to dear ol' Vicky. But if I were the bitch that I am.." Ginny smirked. "..then I say, just get on with having wild, rough sex with Dean and enjoy. I mean it's just sex. It's harmless. And what Vicky doesn't know won't hurt him." Ginny rolled her eyes at the cliché.

"I told you, we're NOT shaggi-"

The bell rang.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but.." Ginny shrugged and picked up her things.

Hermione sighed. "See ya later Gin."

Ginny looked at poor Hermione. She was still sitting on the desk, looking blankly into space. She really loved that bushy haired dolt of a girl. She was like the sister she never had. Hermione's been Ginny's best friend for ages. They were always there for each other and were always brutally honest with each other. Well.. Almost. They try?

"Oi, Cheater. Don't you have a class?"

"Yeah, Runes. But it's only down the hall so.."

Ginny sighed. "Okay, I'll leave you be but don't you get late, slag."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

"See you later."

"And we're not shagging!" Hermione repeated as Ginny grabbed the doorknob. She shook her head, laughing, and shut the door of the classroom.

With a smile on her face, she made her way to the stairs.

"Good morning, Ginny."

Ginny looked behind her and saw the Head Boy. "Oh. Hi Stephen."

'_What a cutie.'_

"Shouldn't you be in your class?"

'_And shouldn't you be doing your job being the friggin Head boy instead of shamelessly flirting with younger, beautiful, smart, witty and snarky students like moi?' _Cute but dumb. Ginny sighed mentally. You'd think Dumbledore would choose a Head Boy with common sense. At least his face made up for the empty space between his ears.

"That's where I'm going.. _obviously_." Ginny said the last part under her breath.

"Better hurry up then. Have a nice day."

"See you around." said Ginny absentmindedly.

Men.

If only more of the normal male beings flirted with her. But no. Most of the boys who flirted with her were weirdos, pervs, maniacs, etcetera. Bloody etcetera. Most of the good men were either taken or gay. Where the heck was she going to find a decent man? Was dearly departed Merlin trying to force her into getting together with Ron? Her sweet, sweet idiot brother? Gods, was the universe sick and demented. She resisted the urge to run outside the grounds and shake a fist at the heavens above.

A few more people greeted her along the way and Ginny noticed they were all running. She started to hurry up herself. She was going to be late!

'_This is the year, this is the year. Er.. School year, that is.'_

She had repeated the bleeding mantra ever since September first. This was the year when she was finally going to get a man. And not just any man. She was going to get _The_ One.. The one and only. The one destined for her.. Blah blah blah.. Her soulmate. Or maybe her _temporary_ soulmate? She heard that relationships from school didnt last that long. And she rarely hears about married couples who were sweathearts at school. Hm.. Anyway, she was getting a man. A guy. A bloke. A decent male. Not another stupid boy who just wanted to get in her pants. The name Jeremy Stretton came into mind and she retched mentally. Let's just say that Jeremy was the clingy, jealous and pressuring kind.

"Bloody exes." she said under her breath.

A couple passed by and she looked at them with envy. They looked quite happy hand in hand.

If only she had a stone to fling at them..

"This is the year, this is the year." she grumbled to herself. "You're going to get a man."

"Gin! Wait up!"

Ginny turned and saw Harry waving at her while running.

Now, Harry fancied Ginny when she was in her third year. He even gave her a humungous stuffed animal on her 14th birthday. Thankfully, his little crush on her was gone with the wind ever since he found out she was with that toenail Jeremy Stretton.

'_Thank Merlin Jeremy's history.'_

"Hi Harry." greeted Ginny when he caught up with her.

"Good morning. Didn't see you and Mione at breakfast."

"Oh we were just having girl talk again." said Gin, waving a hand.

"Mmmhmm.. Well I just pray that no one walks in on you two while you're having hot lesbian sex."

"Harry, Harry. You know we'd totally invite you to watch if we were planning on having girl-on-girl loving."

"You mean.. NO TOUCHIE?"

The pair laughed as they climbed up the stairs.

"So where're you off to?" asked Harry.

"Transfiguration. And you?"

"Charms. Want me to walk you to Transfiguration? It's on the way anyway."

"Sure." said Ginny, smiling. "So.. How're you? It's been a while since we've had a little heart-to-heart."

"Yeah.. I know. Sorry, Gin. I've just been erm.. I've been busy- no, that doesn't sound right! I've just been erm.. Quite preoccupied with something." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Have you been masturbating in the Prefects bathroom again?"

"Gin!"

"Just kidding. So spit it out, Harry. What has been keeping thou from my clutches?"

"Er.. Well Luna and I are… er.. That is to say.." Harry turned red.

"Bollocks!" squealed Ginny, bouncing up and down excitedly. "You two are an item?"

Harry's grin widened. "Well er.. Yeah."

"Aww Harry." said Ginny, hugging him. "I'm happy for you."

Finally, after stomping on his poor heart two years ago, Ginny was relieved that Harry finally had someone.

"I cant believe it!" said Ginny happily.

Harry was glad that she was surprised but.. He didn't know if he was going to be insulted or not. She was a little too surprised.

"Wow, Harry. This really is something. I mean, it's no secret that you're terrible with women."

"Ginny, you wound me." said Harry, clutching his heart.

"Oh, sorry." said Ginny, patting his cheek.

**o-O-o**

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Ginny found herself refusing to touch anything at dinner.

"Come on, Gin. You need your strength." said Hermione, nudging a basket of pastry her way.

"For what? Sumo wrestling?" Ron butted in.

"Don't listen to Ron." said Harry.

"Yeah. He's just insecure cause he's so bony." said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione started bickering.

Another reason why Ginny thought Hermione was a daft idiot. There was Ron, sitting in front of her face for Merlin knows how many years and she still doesn't see him! Ginny could barely stand it. They were bloody idiots. One of these days Ginny was going to shove their faces together.

"Gin.." said Harry softly. "You know what happened the last time you skipped meals."

"Yeah, we had to use the featherweight charm just to carry you and your fat arse to the infirmary." said Ron over Hermione's loud ranting.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry turned back to Ginny. "Don't mind him. He's just being more of an arse today cause he got detention."

Ron made a face.

"Come on, Gin. Men like curvy girls." said Hermione, shoving Ron's face away.

"I'm not curvy, Mione. I'm more on the chubby side."

"No you're not. You have a voluptuous bo-"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

Hermione sighed. "No. I was going to say you're bloody voluptuous."

Hermione looked at around (particularly at Harry and Ron) before leaning in so that no one could hear. "And don't tell Harry I told you this but he thinks you're really hot. He even told me some perverted things about you. Like that time you wore that tight little jersey dress last year."

Ginny giggled. "Really? I'm so flattered! I wish he could have told me in the face, though."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Ginny stuck out a tongue.

"Hey Harry." said Ginny, smiling sweetly.

"Mmmhhhmm?"

Ginny winked at Hermione. "Do you think I'm hot?"

Ron nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Er.." Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, of course."

"Aw. Thanks." said Ginny, hugging him.

Harry scooped some mashed potato on a spoon. "Now, say 'Ah.'" he said.

"I'm not hungry." said Ginny, immediately removing her arms around Harry. "I already had a pretty heavy breakfast."

"Funny how an empty stomach screws up your head. You weren't at breakfast, remember?"

He chuckled as she grinned apologetically.

Just then, a pair of strong arms shoved her aside, making her bump heads with Harry.

"You alright, Harry?" asked Ginny, rubbing her head.

She turned to her right to face the git that pushed her. A dark haired someone was laughing at her. She scowled.

"What the hell, Corner?" She pinched his arm.

"Hello to you too Gin." he said, rubbing his arm.

Michael grinned at her, revealing a dimple in his right cheek. He was just so good to look at.. Ginny shook her head mentally. Yet quite annoying to be with. She fought the urge to deflate his never-ending swelling head with the butterknife on the table.

"How's my sweet Ginevra?" He stroked her cheek.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" she asked, acting annoyed.

How can she be annoyed with a hunk like him? Hello?

"Relax. I'm just here to get some help from Hermione." He waved some parchment in front of her. "See?"

"Wanker."

"So what's up?" he asked.

She felt his hand on her thigh. Typical.

"I've been thinking about you all day long." said Ginny breathlessly. She batted his eyelashes at him exaggeratedly and sighed dreamily.

He prodded her ribs. "You are so adorable."

"And you are such an annoying flirt."

He grinned cheekily at her before facing Hermione. That's when she felt his arm graze her breast slightly. She stiffened. _'Sweet Merlin.' _She wrinkled her nose. _'Perv.' _Perhaps it was an accident? She shrugged mentally and turned to Harry.

"You alright Harry? How's your head?"

"Upper or lower?" said Harry, wagging his eyebrows comically.

"What are you talking about? All you have's a smelly poontang, remember?"

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	2. That Boy

**A/N: **:)

* * *

**: Chapter 2 - That Boy :**

"I'm going to find a man." said Ginny as she and Hermione went through the giant oak doors of Hogwarts. The cool morning breeze greeted them.

"Good luck, there's barely a hundred and fifty here."

"That's not so bad."

Hermione raised a brow at Ginny. "That's if you don't mind dating younger students,"

"Oh yeah. Forgot I was old." said Ginny, frowning. "If only I was a guy. I could date younger chicks and no one would give a damn. And if I dated an older girl, I'd be a bleeding hero."

"Hm.. Well I think you have about forty choices, then."

"Now how can I seduce the few eligible sixth and seventh year males?"

"Strip dance." said Hermione sarcastically.

"I know!" said Ginny happily. "I have to make my skirt shorter!"

Hermione stared at her.

"It's barely above my knees. See?" Ginny pulled back her robes so that Hermione could see properly.

"Barely? It's freaken four inches above your knees!"

"Hm.. I could just fold it but.." she suddenly looked at Hermione with twinkling eyes.

'_Uh-oh.' _thought Hermione.

"You could teach me a spell!" she said happily, clapping her hands together.

"No way, Gin."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaaaaaase?"

"Noooooooooo!"

Several people looked their way. Hermione and Ginny smiled apologetically.

"Come on, Mione. Teach me! Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"Stop doing that."

"Then teach me the damned spell!"

"No."

"Fine. I'll just fold my skirt anyway and ask Lavender for the spell later."

"Why are you even trying to make your skirt short? I mean.. Couldn't it be shorter?"

"I'm man hunting, remember?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one being hunted." Hermione pointed at a topless Michael Corner, who was jogging. He was only wearing a pair of shorts and some running shoes.

Ginny ignored her. "Just give me the damned incantation." She couldn't help but sneak a glance at his chest and abs. Ginny and Hermione were now under a tree so she was certain he wouldn't catch her looking. But Hermione would.

"No."

"Come on." she said, looking at Michael's toned legs.

"No. Ginny, turn that skirt shorter and you'll be crossing the line between flirty and slutty."

"Ugh! Fine!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "And can you keep your voice down?" Michael must have heard their little conversation.

Hermione sighed. "I'm pretty sure the boys notice your legs."

"Well they can only see a bit of my thighs! They have to see my thighs to be seduced properly." Michael was far away now. She turned her full attention to Hermione.

"I can see your thighs."

"No you don't"

"Yes I can."

"No you don't."

"Yes I-" Hermione groaned and looked around.

She spotted Neville walking in a pathway near them. She pulled Ginny with her as she ran after him. When they reached him, Hermione tapped his shoulder and he yelped in surprise.

"Neville, can you tell little Ms. Slag over here that her skirt is short enough to be appreciated by the eyes of the whole male population of Hogwarts?"

"Erm.. I erm- I erm.." Neville turned red.

Ginny giggled. "I think you may be right Hermione."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Ginny and Hermione patted Neville on the back and skipped off, laughing.

**o-O-o**

Operation boyhunt, as Ginny had fondly called it, was progressing so far. Ginny had been flirting with some pretty hot guys and vice versa. There were quite a few cuties in her year. Heck, there were even a handful of younger boys that stroke her fancy. But of course, like any sensible girl, she preferred the older guys. And currently, her eyes were on Michael Corner. Yes, Michael Corner. The seventh year Ravenclaw. He could be really egotistic at times but what the heck. He was hot and he knew it. Though most of the boys hated him for being such a braggart about everything, the girls found him tolerable for his charm and of course, hot body.

Everything was going well. Though they were still in the flirting stage. He caught her attention, she caught his eye. (Maybe even his dick. Who knew, right?) Nothing much was happening between them. Except maybe the cheeky grins, 'accidental' bump-ins, suggestive words, frequent chats and well.. this..

They were walking hand in hand in the corridors. It was laden with people but they didn't mind. Who would mind anyway? They were showing off each other, the perfect accessory. They looked quite good together and they complimented each other. Well.. A bit. Michael had wavy dark hair, soft blue eyes, flawless and perfectly tanned skin, a tall and toned body and of course a ridiculously handsome face. Then there was Ginny who had a voluptuous body that made men drool and an exotic face that would always stand out. She had full breasts and a firm ass that was just the right size, not too big. Some were jealous, some didn't care, some approved, and some were even astonished. "Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner? What the fuck?" they'd say.

"Will I see you later?" asked Ginny as she neared the stairs.

He pulled her towards him and cupped her cheek. "What do you think?" he murmured. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"See you later, Gin. You better skip off now. You have three more floors to climb."

He gave her a final cheeky grin and a little push on the small of her back.

Ginny stared after him and bit her lip, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Wait till Hermione hears about this.

She turned to the right and started to drift off into Michael and Ginny land. Her daydream was disturbed, however, when she almost bumped into someone. She mumbled a barely audible apology and looked up. Her breath caught in her throat. Standing there, looking like some forgotten god, was Draco Malfoy. She didn't remember the last time she noticed him. But MAN! Had she been blind? He was so.. So-

"Draco, darling. We're going to be late."

-taken.

He cocked his brow slightly at her and went to his girlfriend's side.

'_DANG!'_

They walked together in perfect harmony as Ginny watched with envy.

Ginny suddenly found herself having barbaric plans on killing seveth year Slytherin girls.

Hours later, Ginny was back in the buzzing Great Hall, grinning like a madman.

"I'm in heaven." proclaimed Ginny as she sat beside Hermione.

Ron and Harry, who were on the other side of the table, rolled their eyes.

"I trust that things are going well with you and Michael."

"Duh."

"Yeah, Hermione. _Duh_." Harry butted in, wiggling his head as he tried to mimic Ginny's whine with a cracking high pitched voice.

Ginny shoved his face away.

"Why aren't you wearing your robes?" Ron eyed his sister's tight blouse and short skirt. "For goodness sake, Gin."

Ginny shrugged and nibbled on a scone. "Hey wait a minute. Aren't you gonna be asking about the details, Mione? You always ask about the details!"

"No, you're the one who does that. Not me." said Hermione.

"Oh yeah.. But at least act like you're really interested."

"Alright. Erm.. Snogged him yet?"

"Well. Not yet." said Ginny, getting giggly.

"And why is that?" This time, Hermione's interest was genuine.

"I dunno. Might be tempted to-"

"Please. Don't talk about those things when I'm around." moaned Ron, his face anguished.

Everyone but Ron laughed.

"Then stop eavesdropping!" said Ginny, throwing a spoon at him.

It hit Ron square in the forehead.

"Gin!" whined Ron, rubbing a spot that had immediately turned red.

"Sorry. Got carried away." she stuck out a tongue at him. "Anyway," said Ginny, facing Hermione. "isn't he gorgeous, Mione?" Ginny sighed dreamily.

Hermione was tempted to fling utensils at her as well. "Yes, you've told me at least a hundred times."

Ginny looked over at Michael's table and giggled when he smacked his lips at her.

"Better not do the actual thing in front of me, Gin." grumbled Hermione.

"Hm.." said Ginny as she watched Michael approach their table.

"I am so not going to watch this." said Hermione, lifting herself from the table. "See you later, Gin."

"Mmmmhhmm." was Ginny's only reply.

Hermione resisted the urge to kick Ginny's behind.

"Ginny." sang Michael as he sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Grope her and I'll kill you." Ron said as he got up. "Bye, Gin."

"Later Gin." said Harry. "And better not do that in front of Ron again." He winked at Michael and followed Ron.

"Bye Ron. Bye Harry." said Ginny, giggling.

Michael cupped her chin and kissed her other cheek.

"Oh, Michael. You are such a flirt." she said, kissing him on the chin.

"I know.." he said, shrugging.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He was about to deepen it when Ginny pushed him away softly.

Michael grinned. "Tease."

Ginny stuck out her tongue.

"Hey. Do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

"Hm.. Let's see.." said Ginny, grinning evilly.

"Aw come on Gin. Please?"

"Well.. Alright. But it's only a pity date."

Michael chuckled. "A pity date, huh?"

She rolled her eyes when she felt his hand on her thigh, yet again. It wasn't the first time he'd done it. He always did it when they were sitting together. He _was_ quite touchy.. But it was nothing new. Many boys had done worse things to her before. _'Men.' _She sighed as she piled some mashed potato on her plate and began playing with it.

"Ginny." he said against her hair. His voice was low and husky.

His hand slid higher on her thigh and she felt hot.

"Do you really want to go to Hogsmeade?"

She swallowed. His warm breath was tickling her neck.

"Why go there when we could just stay here.. And…"

His hand grazed her inner thigh and it was driving her crazy. She decided that depriving thyself of any sexual activity for Merlin knows how long certainly wasn't good for the health. He began plating soft kisses on the back of her neck and she closed her eyes, relishing his touch. His hands were under her skirt now and she moaned. He smirked and slipped a finger inside her knickers. Ginny's eyes snapped open and she pushed him away roughly. She grabbed her things at lightning speed and stalked off.

"Gin?"

She heard him follow her and walked faster.

"Gin!"

Ginny ran as soon as they were through the doors of the Great Hall. She swore under her breath and kicked herself mentally. What if people had seen that? What was Michael thinking? What was _she_ thinking? It was a good thing Ron wasn't there to witness it. But then again, the whole thing probably wouldn't have happened if Ron was there. Bloody Ron. Where was the oaf when you needed him?

"Gin.."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it away. She tried to run faster through the deserted corridors but Michael still caught up with her easily.

"Go away."

"Is this a game Gin? Cause this is starting to excite-"

"Laxus pantaleon redeo!!"

Michael's pants went down to his ankles and he fell into a heap on the floor.

"Serves you right." she faced him and glared. "Keep your hands to yourself, you pig." She turned around and marched off.

"Augumenti!"

Ginny gasped as she was sprayed with ice cold water. She was soaking wet!

"I'm loving the colour of your bra, Gin."

She gritted her teeth and was about to curse him into oblivion when she heard a familiar stiff but silky voice.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ginny groaned inwardly. Of all the people to catch them.

"Detention." he said simply, gliding toward them.

With two flicks of Snape's wand, Michael's pants were back to normal and Ginny's clothes were dried.

"Miss Weasley, you are to report in my office on Thursday, right after dinner."

Thursday? Thursday?? That was Lavender's birthday. Ginny had the strong urge to whoop about, hug some trees and tickle Snape's gi-normous nose right then and there. Now she had the perfect excuse! She didn't want to go to the damned party Lavender was throwing. She could tell them Snape made her clean the dungeons with only a toothbrush or something(she remembered Ron's story)..

"As for you Mr. Corner, you will be helping Mr. Filch in the trophy room."

"Er.. Right now?"

"What do you think, Corner?"

Ginny smirked and saluted Michael when Snape wasn't looking.

Fantastic. Now she was dateless.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. Short. Review? :D


	3. Malibu Jane

**A/N: **I promise there'll be more of Draco and Blaise in teh future chapters. Just be patient, dammit!:P :D

* * *

**:Chapter 3 - Malibu Jane :**

Ginny walked through the cold dungeons with a scowl. She cursed Michael and Snape into oblivion under her breathe and imagined attacking them barbarically with a cheap blunt butter knife with stains. She grinned evilly. _'If only'_ she thought. Turning to the right, she finally saw the door to bloody Snape's office. She knocked three times before the door suddenly opened.

"Miss Weasley." said Snape.

"Professor Snape." said Ginny politely to the nose.

"Unfortunately, I am quite busy tonight."

Ginny's heart leapt. She wasn't gonna spend detention with Snape!

"Go to the fifth laboratory and you will find someone there. A student of mine will be supervising your detention for me and will be telling you exactly what I want you to do."

"Yes, Professor." she grumbled.

She stalked off in the direction of the laboratories and groaned. Great. Now she had to be supervised by a mystery Slytherin who probably was going to torture her into a useless turnip or something. Ah well. At least she didn't have to go to Lavender's stupid party.

**o-O-o**

"It's called abstinence, Park- I mean, Pansy."

The older witch rolled her eyes. "Ginevra, Ginevra. Why waste time? Why waste your zest?"

Ginny snorted as she scrubbed the desk.

"At our age, we are supposed to be at the peak of our sexual lives." said Pansy, her nasal voice echoing in the room.

"I thought that was between the ages of eighteen to twenty-five? I read that in a magazine once."

Pansy rolled her eyes once again. "No, honey. We're going to be busy with work at that age."

"Yeah but at least we don't have to sneak around like we do now."

"You've got a point. But.. I still don't get it. Why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean.. you _are_ quite attractive after all." Ginny noted that Pansy struggled with the last part.

Ginny sighed. "They mess it up."

"They?"

"The guys. They mess it up just before I even decide I'm fond of them." Ginny shrugged.

"So how many relationships have you been in?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Well.. Only two serious relationships."

The corner of Pansy's lip twitched. "Do I know them?"

"Probably not. Kenneth Towler and Jeremy Stretton. They graduated two years ago."

"Interesting. You do like your sugar daddies, hmm?"

Ginny raised a brow.

"So when did you-"

"I was with Kenneth for three months when I was in second year. Jeremy and I lasted for eight months when I was in fourth year."

"And since then you haven't got a man?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Hmm." said Pansy, surveying Ginny with her hazel eyes.

"Well.. How about you?" asked Ginny.

"I was with Terrence Higgs for two years.. Until last month."

"Too bad."

"It's not. I'm actually glad I got rid of him. He's just.. I feel like I'm being smothered."

"I know the feeling. Jeremy was so clingy and everything. He even gets jealous when my gay friend hangs with me, the bloody dolt."

"Oh my Lord! Exactly!"

"Men, huh?"

"Exactly."

Ginny glanced at her watch. "Man, it's already nine and I'm not even halfway finished. This is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah. You started yacking at me and so I had no choice but to talk to you." Ginny smirked as she scrubbed harder.

Pansy flicked her wand lazily and the whole room was clean. Ginny stared at her in disbelief.

"You bitch! You could've done that earlier!" She got rid of the cleaning things and washed her hands.

Pansy smirked and shrugged. "I am a Slytherin after all."

"Oh yeah." said Ginny as they walked towards the door. "For a minute there, I forgot."

Pansy snorted.

They stood there for a while, just looking at each other. Or rather, giving each other calculating looks. Ginny looked at her long hair. It was almost as straight and shiny as her own. Ginny smirked inwardly. Everyone loved her hair and she was proud to say it was au natural, no potions involved. Anyway, back to Pansy. Her long hair made her look younger, almost childish. So she would probably look better if hair was shorter, for an extra edge or something. Her tan skin was almost flawless, save for the scar right under her lower eyelid. And her nose.. People said that it made her look like a pug but Ginny thought her nose suited her face well, almost endearing. And she was quite slim. Her frame was small. Though Ginny noted with an inward scowl that Pansy was at least two inches taller than her. She suddenly felt self conscious. She had a wide bone structure and she was slightly on the chubby side. And dang! She was so freakin small. Dang it..

Ginny went out of her trance and realized that they've been standing together for almost five minutes or so.

"Well, see you around. I guess." said Ginny.

Pansy simply nodded at her and they parted ways.

She wasn't so bad after all. Ginny just wished she could do something with her voice.

Ginny took her time walking. She didn't really want to come back to her dorm. Lavender might find her and drag her into her party. She even took detours and studied the paintings on the way so that her journey would be longer. But alas, after about thirty minutes of mindlessly hauling ass, Ginny found herself facing the portrait hole.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you getting in, young lady?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine. Dolphin Tail."

The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped inside cautiously. There were only a few people in the common room and she let out a sigh. No Lavender within the vicinity. She made her way to her dorm and took off her robes when she reached her bed. She grabbed her sleepwear from her trunk, sat and began to unbutton her blouse. She had only opened two when she slumped off to sleep.

**o-O-o**

"..to bring out the cake?"

Ginny stirred and put her head under the pillows.

"Should we?"

"Ask the birthday girl."

"Shut up, Seamus." mumbled Ginny.

Wait..

SEAMUS??

Ginny threw the pillow off her face and looked around with squinted eyes.

"So you're awake." came Harry's voice. He was sitting on the foot of her bed and he was watching her with an amused smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing in my dorm?" Ginny tried to sit up.

"This isn't your dorm, Gin. This is the seventh year's dorm." came Dean's voice.

"What the hell am I doing here?" she flung the discarded pillow to the boys. "Did you guys suddenly decide to take advantage of me or something?"

"Don't get mad Gin.." said Harry distractedly. "Lavender found you in your room and levitated you here..."

"In the friggin boys' dorm?" she asked.

Harry didn't reply. He was just staring into space.

"Erm. Earth to Harry." she said impatiently.

He didn't respond. He wasn't even blinking! Wait, was he even breathing? He was looking at something. She followed his line of sight. _'Hey wait a fucking tic!'_ she thought. He was looking at her chest! That horny little knob.. She looked down and saw two open buttons. Her cleavage was exposed. She rolled her eyes.

"You know if you wanted to touch it so badly you could've asked me."

"Wha-What?"

Ginny grinned impishly and stuck out a tongue.

"Cake time!!" bellowed Lavender.

"Cake time?" asked Ginny.

"Happy birthday Lavvy," happy birthday Lavvy.." they sang.

'_Lavvy? By Gods, were these people mentally impaired?'_

"..happy birthday dear Lavender.."

Ginny rolled her eyes and lay back down. _'Children.'_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

She heard them cheer and she supposed that Lavender had blown her cake.

"Party time!" squealed Lavender happily.

Ginny didn't know how it was possible but about twenty people managed to fit in the senior girls' dormitories. Yes, yes. Only that. Along with five four-poster beds, two buffet tables and numerous beanbags. The wonders of magic, eh?

Loud music suddenly pumped and Ginny found herself being pulled from the bed she was sitting on.

"Lavender. Would you mind telling me exactly how I ended up in here?" Ginny tapped her foot impatiently.

"It was Hermione."

"Oi! I heard that!"

"Kidding. Yeah. It was me. I levitated you here." Lavender shrugged. "You should be thankful. I only invited a few people. Consider yourself special. Now let's dance!"

Ginny shrugged and danced with the girls. Then she spotted Dean standing near the tables. He was eating a slice of cake and he even smeared some on his face. She made her way to Dean, grabbed his plate and fork and took a bite. She winked cheekily and put it aside the table. She licked the icing off Dean's upper lip and smirked.

"Hey Dean. Let's dance." said Ginny, ignoring Hermione's scowl.

She grabbed Dean's arms and put them around her waist. She looked at Hermione and stuck out a tongue.

"Hey, that is my man!" said Hermione, pushing Ginny roughly.

Ginny laughed as she landed on a beanbag. "Oof."

"Charge!" yelled Ginny as she ran into Hermione.

The two collided and landed on their bum.

"Wow. Chick fight." said Dean.

"Not a chick fight, idiot. A threesome!" said Ginny, grabbing Dean's hand.

Before Dean could even fathom what was happening, Ginny yanked him down with them. She spotted Harry near them and grabbed his arse. Harry faced her with a hilarious bewildered expression and Ginny pulled him down too. They became a bundle of yelping, laughing, groping and flailing limbs. Ginny attempted to free herself from Hermione's headlock by thrashing and rolling about. Since her eyes were covered by her and Hermione's hair, she couldn't see who she was hitting. Heck she didn't even know who she was sitting on, the poor bloke. She shrugged mentally and began grabbing whatever she could grab. She finally freed herself from Hermione and she saw that it was Dean who she was sitting on. She looked behind her and saw Harry, who was suddenly pushed by Hermione. Harry landed on his bum and Ginny grinned evilly. She tried to pry open his oxford shirt. Hermione then, tried to open Dean's shirt. Both the boys were closing each free button shortly after it was opened. So then Ginny unbuttoned Dean's pants instead. Harry tried to help his poor friend by trying to lifting a violently laughing Ginny off him. Wrong move, apparently. Ginny wrapped her arms and legs around him and yelled at the other girls for help.

"Rape!" yelled Harry as he tried to run from the girls.

Ginny, who was still attached to his front, laughed and covered his eyes. Harry unceremoniously tripped and collapsed. The beanbags cushioned their fall. Ginny giggled madly and tried to push Harry off her, she was pinned beneath him! She gradually stopped her struggling and found herself staring at Harry and his beautiful emerald eyes. God, this boy definitely had grown up. His face was so heavenly and his slim body.. Merlin, his hot sexy body. His body that was pressing up on her. It was his turn to smile impishly as he tickled her on the sides. He didn't stop even when Ginny was begging him to stop. She tried to tickle him back but it was no use. He had her pinned and helpless. So then she smacked him repeatedly on the head and bit his arm. She actually bit it!

"Girls! Full attack!" squealed Ginny from her lying position.

"Crikey." was all Harry managed to say before he was showered with bodies.

The rest was history.

**o-O-o**

"Yeah. It was really, _really_ fun." said Ginny the next morning. She looked over at Harry and gave him a wink.

"Too bad you weren't there, Ron." said Hermione, trying to keep a straight face.

Ron folded his arms across his chest. "It's just a dumb party. I'm sure pretty much nothing happened."

"Are you kidding?" they all said in unison.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione all looked at each other then laughed like madmen.

"What? What happened?" asked Ron, looking desperate.

Ginny grinned. "Let's just say you blew your chance of having your first orgy."

Ron gaped open mouthed at Harry, who winked back.

"Harry and Dean were ravished by us girls. You should have been there." said Hermione.

Ginny began caressing Harry's arm. "Yeah. And Harry was a good lay."

Ron's eyes were bugging.

"Are you sure that it was your first time, Harry? Cause the way you were moving last night.." Ron spat out his pumpkin juice. "Oh..! You almost got me thinki-"

Ginny stopped when she saw that Ron was coughing and sputtering. She and Hermione high-fived and burst out laughing. Ron was giving them the evil eye and Harry had his hands up, trying to give Ron his best innocent smile.

"So.. So.." said Hermione when they were trying to sober up. "So there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

"Don't even remind me." grumbled Ginny, her grin replaced by a scowl.

"Why the long face, Gin?"

"Nothing."

"Hey wait a minute. Where's Corner?" asked Ron, looking around. "Haven't seen him with you for about two days now."

"Yeah.. that." said Ginny, poking at her food.

_'The sodding git couldn't keep his hands to himself.'_

"Let's just say.." Ginny picked at a scone. "I've lost interest."

"You little heartbreaking witch." said Ron gravely, though his smile gave him away.

"Good for you. I only held my tongue but.." Hermione took a swig of pumpkin juice. "I really didn't approve of Michael."

Ginny shrugged. "So anyway, about the Hogsmeade trip?"

"Well uh.. You see.. I have a date so.."

"A date? How is that even possible?" asked Ginny, annoyed.

How the heck did Ron get a date? What was happening to the world??

"Is your date even a girl?" asked Ginny.

"Last time I checked, yeah." said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay. So I guess you'll be abandoning us for some silly little female.. But I guess I'm happy for you." Ginny proceeded to sob dramatically. Ron hugged her and ruffled her hair.

"How about you Harry?" said Ginny. "Will you be abandoning us for Luna?" She pouted.

"Actually.. I uh.. I won't be going with Luna."

"What? What the heck is wrong with you? Are you barking mad? You're a couple for Merlin's sakes."

Harry shrugged. "Well uh.. We're sort of trying to take things slow.."

Trying to take things slow? What the hell? Was Harry bonkers? Wow.. Ginny frowned. Harry was hiding something. She bit her lip. She itched to know what it was. But she decided to put it off for now. Maybe they'd have a little heart-to-heart tomorrow or something.

"Okay. So I was thinki-" said Hermione.

"Let's go to Hog's Head!" said Harry.

"Harry." scolded Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry innocently.

Saturday came too slow, decided Ginny as she brushed her hair. If only Michael had kept his hands to himself until Saturday. He could have waited till they got back from their date.. And she would have forgiven him for touching her then. But it doesn't matter now. She was over him and she needed to look for another man, _fast_. She didn't know how long she could endure the torture of not being, ahem, touched. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight mini button down dress and boots. She opened two buttons and smirked at her reflection.

"The boys will be drooling, darling." said the flamboyant gay voice of her mirror.

"They better." she told her mirror.

"Your chest is absolutely edible-looking and oh! Your sexy tush."

Ginny wiggled her bum in the mirror and slapped it. She was laughing as she walked towards the door.

"If only I could slap it, darling." said her mirror.

"Ready Gin?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh wow. You look hot!"

Ginny shrugged playfully and clucked a tongue.

"You egotistic bitch." said Hermione as she linked arms with Ginny. "Let's go. The boys are about to lose it."

"Well sod them."

The pair laughed as they made their way through the portrait hole.

"Hey Ginny." said Colin as they passed him.

She almost giggled at the look Colin gave her. He was practically drooling shamelessly and it made him look adorable. Ginny blew a kiss and waved.

"You are such a flirt."

"Thanks."

They finally reached the entrance hall, where everyone was assembling and waiting.

"Finally, after ten years!" said Harry as he approached them. Then he stopped walking.

Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Harry was looking at Ginny as if she were some delectable piece of meat or something. His eyes were darker than usual and his mouth was slightly open. Hermione shook her head and went over to the lusty dark haired boy. She gave him a rough shove and he finally came back to his senses.

"Oi! I'm surprised Ginny hasn't melted yet."

Harry turned red. "Oh er…"

"It's alright. It's a normal penis reaction." Hermione laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "So you really think Ginny's hot, hmm?"

"I've got a girlfriend, Hermione."

"So? You still have a right to appreciate the wonders of the female body."

"You sound like Ginny."

"Eh.. She's rubbing off on me somehow. I've spent too much time with the damned imp and I won't be surprised if I wake up one day having red hair and enormous boo.. Hey! You're sidetracking me!" Hermione prod a finger to his chest. "Anyway, you think Ginny's hot."

"Yes. And that's it."

"I think you still like her."

"Hermione.." said Harry in his warning tone.

"Fine. I'll shut up." said Hermione, holding up her hands. "Hey, Ginny! Stop flirting already and let's go!"

Ginny laughed and separated herself from Zacharias.

After about twenty minutes of awkward silence in the carriages, they were finally in Hogsmeade.

"Ah! Free at last." said Ginny, lifting her arms and spinning around..

She stopped spinning and looked at Harry, who had barely talked the whole morning.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked Ginny as they walked.

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Exactly. If you were yourself today, everything would be in total chaos. Hey. You know what? I think you should go hang with Luna. I mean, you two are fucken together for Merlin's sakes. Sheesh!" Ginny looked around at the other people who had just gone down to the carriages. "There she is. Hey Luna!" Ginny grinned at Harry. "Honestly, darling. You cant expect me to always be there for you when you're being stupid with women."

"Oh Hello." said Luna, approaching them.

Ginny nudged his ribs with her elbow.

"Tell her you wanna date or something, lover boy." hissed Ginny, pushing him forwards to Luna.

Ginny watched as Harry talked to Luna shyly. A bubble of unrecognizable emotion welled up in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't exactly put a finger on it but.. It wasn't exactly pleasant.

"Well that leaves us to ourselves, unfortunately." said Hermione, linking arms with Ginny.

"Yes, unfortunately."

Hermione and Ginny went to Honeydukes, Zonko's and finally to a quaint clothing boutique. Hermione was still trying on heaps of stuff and Ginny had already bought the things she wanted. Feeling restless, she went out of the boutique in search of something else to do. She'd go back to Hermione later. Ginny walked around casually and spotted a cigarette shop. She resisted the urge to go barging inside to buy a pack. Ha! Like she even looked legal.. She walked around some more and she suddenly she grinned. Hog's head.

"Malibu Jane." said Ginny, perching herself on top of a tall stool.

She put some sickles on the bar and a cocoa-coloured drink was handed to her. Thank Merlin Hog's Head wasn't so fussy about the legal drinking age crap. Cheers to bars with no conscience! She was halfway done with her drink when she heard someone call her name. She looked around and saw a group of Slytherins sitting in the corner of the pub. Smirking, she got up and made her way across the room, careful to be as graceful as possible. Pansy and her friends were sitting there, each nursing a glass of sparkling white liquid.

"Ginevra. Come sit with us." said Pansy, gesturing to a seat beside her.

Pansy introduced Ginny to everyone and Ginny struggled to remember all their names. They consisted mainly of seventh year girls but there were some sixth years as well. They spent their time talking and drinking with occasional laughs. Ginny had three more of her drinks and already felt a slight buzz. It was one hour before the departure from Hogsmeade when Ginny excused herself, remembering Hermione.

"Ginevra."

"Yeah?"

"Come with us to the next Hogsmeade trip. A new cafe will be opening and we want to check it out."

"Yeah, sure." said Ginny, shrugging. "Well, see you guys around."

The Slytherin girls actually weren't so bad, if they just stopped being so conceited and snooty. She found Hermione in a bookshop a little while later and Ginny explained her momentary disappearing act. While Hermione was pissed that Ginny had a drink, she was impressed that Ginny had been with the Slytherins. They were known to be so intimidating and miraculously Ginny made it out alive. Eh.. But then again, Ginny was intimidating herself.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? :D


	4. Tight Circle

**A/N: **:)

* * *

**: Chapter 4 - Tight Circle :**

The next Hogsmeade trip came sooner than Ginny expected. Of course, she shouldn't be surprised. It was every other week. But Ginny was losing track of time. She was too busy counting down the days till she becomes an old maid with cats for children. Operation Boyhunt wasn't going so well. Actually, that was an understatement. Operation Boyhunt was fucky, crappy and failing miserably. First she lost Michael. Now Zacharias. The idiot didn't tell her he had a girlfriend. What a slimy git. But Ginny recovered quickly. There were more fish out there. Somewhere.

She contemplated on who she was going to flirt with next as she dragged Hermione through the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione was being childish and uncooperative. She told Ginny she was nervous with the whole café affair thing. But Ginny brushed her rants aside and insisted her to come. Surprisingly, when they got there, Hermione got along well with the Slytherins and Pansy liked her, from what Ginny could sense. They were having a good time at the new café and Ginny knew that the overpriced coffee was worth it. (Tastes real good anyway.) It was just another girly affair. They were just sharing some gossip, slamming the girls that they hated, rating the hottest guys at school and telling each other about their love lives(in which Ginny was suddenly quiet).

"Yeah. I'm still going out with Viktor." said Hermione with a hint of pride in her voice.

'_Don't forget Dean.' _Ginny thought.

"Wow. You are so lucky." said Pansy.

"He still owls me everyday and I'm just touched he doesn't get tired of doing that."

"Awww." cooed the girls.

They heard the faint sound of bells, indicating that someone was entering the shop. They all looked at the door and Ginny had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she heard the girls sigh collectively(Although she wanted to sigh as well). Blaise Zabini gave them a toothy grin and waltzed his way to them. "Ladies." he greeted. Ginny bit the side of her lip as her appreciative eyes scanned Blaise's body. He was steaming. And woah! The tush. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Blaise Zabini was sitting beside her. Ginny wanted to do her victory dance. Mehn.. This boy was fit. And he even looked more fit close up.

"Ginevra." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey." said Ginny. She really felt like giggling.

Blaise ordered some bubble tea and pulled out a cigarette.

"Yikes." said Ginny, smiling. "I never knew you smoke."

Blaise grinned and lit the stick with the tip of his wand.

"You know, they say smoking fucks up your breath." said Ginny.

He leaned into her and looked into her eyes. "Do you want to find out whether I have bad breath or not?"

She felt dazed. The scent of his breath was so enticing it made her mouth water. She opened her mouth to throw back a snarky comment but no sound came out. How can he have this effect on her? Dammit.. His pink lips were moist from the bubble tea he had just sipped and she almost lifted a finger to check if it was as soft as it looked. He moved his head closer so that they were almost nose to nose and she closed her eyes. She heard him chuckle softly.

"Do you want to have a walk with me, Ginevra?"

She felt his warm breath on her face and swallowed as she opened her eyes. She managed to say a shaky and breathless 'Sure' before melting completely into his startling blue eyes. He smirked and took her hand before facing the girls, who were too busy chatting to notice them. His lit cigarette was left forgotten in the ashtray. He didn't even manage to take a drag.. Ginny stifled a giggle and grabbed her scarf.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse us for a while, ladies. Ginevra and I will have a little stroll."

As they stood up, Ginny tried to ignore the giggles and looks she was receiving. The corners of Hermione's slightly open mouth twitched upward and Ginny winked at her. The moment they were out of the café, Ginny felt excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Ha! She's got a new man! In yer face Michael Corner. Up yours, Zacharias Smith. She hid her gleeful face momentarily with the scarf she was trying to wrap loosely around her neck and bounced on the balls of her feet when Blaise was looking the other way.

They had a pretty good time. They sampled the exotic new flavours in Honeydukes, goofed around in Zonkos, told each other jokes, teased(No, not in that way you green people!) and taunted each other and talked a lot. They got on so well and Ginny found herself liking Blaise very much. As she leaned on his shoulder on the carriage back to Hogwarts, she thought about all the possibilities. Maybe.. this was it. Maybe Blaise was the one. Maybe, just maybe.. They could be together. She closed her eyes and tried to block out her thoughts. She would dwell on that later. Meanwhile, Ginny concentrated on the sound of his voice.

**o-O-o**

"Oh.. He was the perfect gentleman, Hermione." said Ginny as she and Hermione walked hand in hand in the corridors.

"So do you like him?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. You could say that. I always thought he was so hot and now that I sort of know him, I think he's even hotter and.. So.. Yeah." Wow. She was babbling.

"Just.. Just be careful, alright?" said Hermione softly.

Hermione offered her a small smile and Ginny looked away, frowning. It was no secret how Blaise could be with women. There were a lot of rumours about him circulating the school. He wasn't exactly the.. 'serious' type. He's been with a lot of girls and they say that he's quite the heartbreaker. He was a 'good for nothing player', as Hermione described him before.

"Look.. I know he's in your bad books but-"

"You do remember what he did to Luna right?"

"Hermione.."

"He took her virginity two years ago. They weren't even together. He uses girls like tissue paper."

"Hermione.." said Ginny in her warning tone.

"Trust me, Gin. You shouldn't get involved with him."

"Look, I can take care of myself, alright?" said Ginny, a bit too harshly. "Just-just.. Lay off."

They continued to walk hand in hand but they didn't talk to each other for a while. Ginny knew that Hermione was only worried for her but dammit! She could take care of herself.

"Ginevra." said a musical voice.

Ginny's face brightened up immediately. She looked behind her and almost squealed. A gorgeous creature called Blaise was walking sexily towards them.

"Good morning Gin, Hermione." greeted Blaise.

"Hi." Ginny wanted to launch herself at his body.

"Morning." said Hermione dully.

"So are you girls going to the party?"

"Party?" asked Hermione, slightly confused.

Party for what? Oooooh! The first term just ended.. Sheesh, could she be any slower?

"The end of term party?" asked Ginny.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione, annoyed.

"Er.. I have common sense?"

"Hermione. You should know this. You are a seventh year, after all. Tsk tsk." teased Blaise.

"Hmph."

Ginny nudged Hermione's ribs.

"Oh I mean erm.. Well I guess I'm not updated." said Hermione, shrugging.

"Don't worry, dove. All the details will be in the school bulletin. When you sign up in the guest list there, an invite will be mailed to you. Of course, it's charmed so only the seventh years will be able to read."

Ginny pouted. Only seventh years?

Blaise immediately went to her side and gave her hand a little squeeze. "There _are_ a few exceptions, of course.."

Ginny smiled at him and he winked.

**o-O-o**

"Oh my gosh. Can you believe it?"

"I know!" squealed Ginny, jumping up and down.

She almost lost her balance and laughed. She was wearing five inch heels.

"You are such a klutz!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Hermione, the ground's so uneven. I'm not surprised you're not having a hard time walking though. This is like your natural habitat, right beaver?"

"Bitch."

Hermione and Ginny were walking down a narrow cave. It was a secret passageway that had caved in years ago.(The twins had told her about this before.) But a bunch of seventh years had somehow cleared it all up. Ginny wanted to snog them all senseless, no matter what their gender was. It was just unbelievable.

"Oh my gosh. It's getting brighter. We must be on the other side of the cave!"

"Good! I mean, I think we're about two hours late."

"It doesn't matter. I don't think the party'll end till three in the morning."

The pair walked faster, chatting animatedly the whole way. When they had reached the mouth of the cave and inhaled fresh air, they could barely contain themselves.

Ginny let out a shrill shriek of delight.

"Relax, Gin. We're not there yet."

Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic smile.

They walked in through the night in silence. It took them about ten minutes to reach the dark outskirts of Hogsmeade. They stopped in front of some shack that was almost as sinister-looking as the shrieking shack. It was dead quiet. They could even hear the crowd's noises in the heart of the town from the distance.

"What the hell? Is this it?"

"Yeah.. Erm.. Says here the entrance is through the hole in the side of the house."

Ginny looked at Hermione with a weirded out expression.

Hermione shrugged and dragged Ginny towards the side of the house.

"This better be good." Ginny said, not knowing whether to laugh or grumble about.

"Alright." said Hermione as they approached the hole. "It says here we're supposed to wear the bracelets that came along with the invite before entering." Hermione searched her purse and pulled out a bracelet. "I'm guessing it's another one of those ingenious means of security and blah blah blah... Did you bring yours?"

Ginny nodded as she tied the bracelet on her wrist.

"But wait. Let's freshen up first." said Ginny, conjuring up a full body mirror.

Ginny looked at herself. Her long hair was in vertical curls. She had put on fierce black eyeliner earlier, making her look sort of feline-ish. Her lips were painted red. Her sparkling mini black dress clung on to her body, emphasizing her curves. It showed off her cleavage and it was dangerously high on her thighs, almost revealing her red cheeky thong.

She spun around for a final look and smiled approvingly at herself. She made the mirror disappear with a flick of her wand and proceeded to put on some breath spray.

Hermione giggled. "You are such a slut."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And so the kettle called the pot black."

She sprayed some on Hermione as she opened her mouth to reply.

She coughed a bit. "Hey!"

"You never know when the boys are gonna be shoving her tongues down our-"

"Yeah, yeah. Get it." Hermione waved her hand around. "Let's just go." said Hermione, pulling Ginny with her through the jagged hole.

Ginny felt a strange sensation like feathers brushing up against her body when they went through the hole. Everything was pitch black for a split second then..

"M-Merlin's nipple ring." Ginny managed to say.

The inside of the shack was the polar opposite of the outside. It was quite dark and smoky. The music was pumping. Swaying bodies were everywhere. The only source of light was from the faintly glowing multicoloured tiles of the floor and the neon lights in the bar. Bubbles in the shape of hearts were floating around.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and squealed excitedly.

"Let's go get a drink before we go looking for boylets." bellowed Ginny through the music.

She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the side where the bar was.

"Let's start with the light ones." said Hermione unsurely.

Ginny rolled her eyes good naturedly and leaned on the bar. "Martini with two olives." She glanced at Hermione. "Actually, make that two martinis."

She handed Hermione her drink and sipped on her own. "Shall we go man hunting now?"

"Let's."

Ginny swayed with the music as she walked hand in hand with Hermione.

"You know what?" she said as she grabbed Hermione's drink. "Forget about the boys." She sent their drinks away with a flick of her wand. "Let's just dance."

Ginny raised her arms and danced, bopping her bum on Hermione roughly. Hermione laughed, slapped Ginny's behind and danced. Other girls began to dance with them and Ginny began dancing harder. She glanced around briefly and saw some Slytherin girls dancing with them. Ginny felt someone wrap her arms around her from behind and she let out a "WOOOOOOH!" as she felt a definite female body press itself flush against her body. She glanced behind her as she grinded and laughed when she saw Luna.

"Hey bitch." said Ginny, letting go of Hermione and facing Luna.

Hermione went to dance with another girl.

"Hey yourself." said Luna as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist.

"So I've heard about you and Harry."

"Pardon?"

"I said, I heard about you and Harry." said Ginny more loudly through the music.

"Oh." Luna smile grew wider. "Yeah… that."

"I'm so happy for you two." said Ginny. "So how's it going with Harry? Gave him head yet?"

Luna laughed. "You are such a potty mouth."

"Oh, stop stating the obvious, darling. So are you gonna be staying here till morn or what?"

"Well, I was warned that most knargles come out at wee hours but.. Who cares? I'll be staying here, definitely!"

The girls danced for what it seemed like hours. None of them sat down to rest. They were enjoying too much. Ginny danced with different girls. She didn't care if she would get some man meat tonight. The girls were good enough.

"Alright, Mione?!" asked Ginny.

"Woooooh!" was Hermione's only reply and she raised her drink, spilling it a bit.

The bundle of compressed dancing and scantily dressed women were all being watched by hungry male eyes. Soon enough, the men started to close in on them, creating a tight cage. People started chanting "Circle, circle!!"

Ginny threw her head back as she laughed. "I don't think we're going anywhere Hermione."

"I know!"

"We're gonna be gang banged!" bellowed Ginny, raising her arms. "Yeah! I love it!"

Hermione slapped Ginny's arms as she laughed uncontrollably.

"More drinks!" said Luna, waving her empty glass.

Luna pressed herself closer to Ginny and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist from behind. Ginny laughed yet again and let out another "WOOOOOH!". She smirked when she noticed that most of the boys were looking at the three of them. She began grinding slowly against Hermione. She let out another laugh when she saw their eyes widen. She then proceeded to rub her hands around Luna's twisting body and her hands stopped on Luna's ass. She kneaded it slightly and giggled at the boy's reactions.

She could feel groping and grabbing from everywhere.

"Calm down boys!" Ginny said sarcastically. But she didn't slap their hands away.

"Let's get naughty, girls!"

Her only respond was giggles from the two and some Oh yeahs, wolf whistles and catcalls from the boys.

Ginny made a show of caressing Luna's breasts. Luna laughed and leaned her forehead on Ginny's. Her hair curtained their faces and it looked like they were kissing.

"No fair!" said Hermione, caressing Ginny's arm.

Ginny's feet felt like hell but she ignored it. She just danced like there was no tomorrow and groped and grabbed back at guys and girls.

"Look, Harry's watching." said Ginny as the three of them broke apart from their hot dance. "And I think he likes it."

Girls danced with boys now. But of course each boy remained in their respective position in the circle while the girls changed partners all they liked.

"Hey Harry!"

The three walked over to Harry.

"You look so, hot!" said Ginny, slapping on his chest for emphasis. "Let's dance with Harry, girls."

And so they did. Ginny pushed Luna to Harry's front and went to Harry's side. Hermione went to the other side.

"Boy, if you weren't with Luna, I wouldn't hesitate to grab your ass." said Ginny, caressing Harry's neck as she grinded her front lower body on Harry's thigh. Being small made it hard to reach his arse. She rolled her eyes mentally. Dwarfism is such a bitch.

"I wouldn't mind." said Luna, kissing Harry. "Go ahead. I kind of own him anyway."

"Nah.. I'll just settle for a slap!" Ginny went into a fit of giggles as she smacked Harry's arse.

"You bitch!" said Luna good naturedly.

They continued to dance and Ginny had to lean on Harry at times for support. Her feet were killing her.

"Let's go leave the couple alone and let's find a man of our own." Ginny linked arms with Hermione. "That is if you don't mind separating from me and my sexy back."

"It's okay. I'll have you for myself later in the common room anyway."

The pair laughed as they separated from Harry and Luna.

"Ladies." said Dean as he stepped in front of them.

"Look, a boytoy!" said Ginny, pulling Dean to her. "Mind if I borrow, Mione?"

"Sure. I think I'm going to be borrowed myself." said Hermione as she was wrapped by the arms of Seamus.

"Let's dance!" Ginny shouted happily.

She wrapped her arms around Dean, which was quite a challenge cause he was so tall.

"I'm dancing already."

"Well I don't feel you."

Dean grinned mischievously and began thrust his, ahem, lower body at her.

"Dean!" said Ginny through her laughing spasm. "Stop humping me like some crazy dog!"

"Well you said you couldn't _feel_ me."

"I feel you now, babe. Believe me." she offered him a cheeky smile. "So.. You're looking hot tonight, Dean."

"And you look so edible, as always."

Ginny giggled and proceeded to dance with Dean. She even pecked him on the lips when a slow, romantic music played.

"Hey." said a voice, disturbing their momentary heaven. "Mind if I steal this lovely lady away for a while?" asked a tall seventh year Ginny barely recognized.

"Sure.." said Dean a little irritably. "Later, gorgeous."

Ginny blew a kiss to Dean and wrapped her arms around the seventh year. She didn't know his name but she could remember his face. Who cared anyway, right? And so it went on. Ginny was being grabbed and 'borrowed', boy after boy. The alcohol made her feel a bit woozy. But she only had a few drinks. So she wasn't drunk yet.

"I'm just going to get a drink, k?" she pried the groping hands of some Ravenclaw away from her hips and walked towards the bar.

"Hennyville Slugger." she said to the bartender.

A green concoction was handed to her moments later. "Thanks."

She sipped on her drink and attempted to go to the seats. But then a pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist.

She half-heartedly craned her neck to see who was behind her.

"Look I'm really tired. We can dance later after I.. rest.." she almost dropped her drink when she saw who it was.

* * *

**A/N: **Ha! Cliffie. :P Review? :D


	5. Buzzed

**A/N: **:)

* * *

**:Chapter 5 - Hammered :**

"Hey, gorgeous," he murmured against the skin of her neck. "Let's dance."

Ginny's spine tingled pleasantly and she sighed. "But I'm spent, Blaise." She leaned on him and closed her eyes. "I want to sit.."

"Fine," he said a bit irritably. "But this is how we'll do it. I'll bring you over to our booth, you rest and after that, we dance _and_ snog," he bargained.

Ginny opened her eyes to show him she was rolling them. "Deal. Just let me sit. My feet are killing me."

He suddenly swept her off her feet and carried her bride-style. She almost dropped her drink and it spilled all over her front.

"Blaise! You are such a-" She gasped when Blaise licked at the alcohol oozing on her cleavage. "Perv!"

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "I get that a lot."

"What time is it?" she nuzzled against his wiry chest and closed her eyes.

"Almost midnight."

"Really? Hm.."

He carried her through the weaving bodies until they reached the corner of the club, where the semi-private booths were located. As Blaise stopped walking, she realized that all the noise was gone. They were probably in the seats now, which were charmed to be free of the noise pollution in the club.

"Salvaging again?" came a familiar voice.

"Ginny's tired," said Blaise.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a smirking blonde male. He was leaning back on the posh leather three-seater and was eyeing her form appreciatively. Where was his girlfriend? She should see this and proceed to beat him around with her purse for looking at another woman or something. Blaise settled her to her feet and she clung on to him for support. The drink she just had was stronger than she thought.

"Mmmhey Malfoy." Ginny plopped down beside him and pulled Blaise with her.

"Weasley." he greeted.

"So.." she looked around. "Where's your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "She's there, somewhere. Dancing with her friends."

Ginny drained her drink and set it on the table.

"Easy on the alcohol, Weasley."

"Ha."

They sat there in silence for a while. Until Ginny stood up and kicked off her pumps.

"You know, we're wasting our time here. End of term parties don't come around often." she proceeded to discreetly flex her toes and she groaned slightly as her feet felt relieved. "Let's dance. Try not to step on my feet, though." She held out her hands and they took it.

And with that, she dragged them both back into the noisy and crowded dance floor. As soon as they got a spot, she closed her eyes and swayed to the music. She's got two hot boys with her. Ha, take that Hermione! But wait.. Where the heck were they? Why weren't they dancing with her? She couldn't feel their bodies close to her. She couldn't even feel their heat. What the heck? Did they leave her all alone? She opened her eyes and laughed as she saw the two in mid-dance with slack jaws.

"Physical contact would be very much appreciateeeed!" She did a 'Come here' motion with her index finger.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other for a while before shrugging and positioning themselves in either side of her. Ginny shifted her position so that she was facing Draco. Blaise's front was against her back. She was sandwiched by the two gorgeous men. The thought made her quite hot. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Two sex gods. Life is good. She went back to her dancing and winked at them. She was practically melting under their concentrated gazes. She stifled a giggle and let her hands roam around her body sensually.

She slowly wound down to the ground till her nose brushed up against the buckle of Draco's belt and then she brought herself back up, smirking. Blaise growled and pressed Ginny's back against his wiry body. Draco, of course, wouldn't let himself be left out. He moved even closer(if it was even possible) to Ginny and started to run his hands up and down the side of her body. Ginny bit her lip on the side and proceeded to grind Blaise, applying more pleasure each time. She could feel him get hard and she licked her lips as she felt him kissing her neck. Dancing with boys certainly was better and more thrilling than dancing with the girls. Blaise sucked on her pulse point and she moaned. Draco started touching her chest and backside while Blaise caressed her inner thighs. It was driving her mad. Her grip on Draco's back tightened and she closed her eyes. Blaise's mouth soon found hers and they started kissing frantically.

"Sure. Forget about the sexy blonde," said Draco sarcastically.

Blaise led her away from the dance floor and Ginny smiled apologetically at Draco, who just shrugged and smirked as if to say "I'll have my own chick later anyway."

Once they were back into the booth, Blaise sat on the couch and pulled Ginny on his lap. She wrapped her legs around him as he sucked and licked at the sensitive spots on her neck. He ran his tongue from the hollow of her throat to her chin and she raked her hands through his beautiful golden brown hair. He suddenly pressed his lips harshly to Ginny's and her moan vibrated his lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues met. He pulled her closer and she pushed her pelvis against his, rocking herself slightly to create a delicious friction.

"Mmmmnnn… Ginny.." groaned Blaise against her lips as her nails traced circles on the back of his neck.

She shivered pleasantly when his fingers grazed against her slightly exposed thigh. Slowly he continued to move his fingers, roughly sliding them back and forth. With each searing kiss he would slide his hand up further, letting the fabric of her sparkling dress slide up her thigh and slowly exposing more and more of her lust. Ginny kissed Blaise a little more passionately and he slowly moved his hand to grip her arse.

She heard someone clear their throat and she hesitantly broke away from their kiss(Blaise just continued sucking on her neck). She looked behind and felt her face turn redder than it already was. Draco was standing there with a very amused smirk, obviously stying to stop himself from snickering.

"Erm.. Blaise darling.." said Ginny, trying to gather his face with her hands.

"Mmmm?" he opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Draco. "Oh, don't mind him."

"Blaise." She tried to remove his face from her chest. "Stop."

He just mumbled something and continued kissing her neck. Ginny sighed and gave him a full minute before pulling away from him.

"Aw..!" Blaise pouted.

Ginny stood up and walked over to where Draco was. She grabbed his drink and drained it with just two gulps. She licked and smacked her lips teasingly as she shoved it back to his hand. With an exaggerated salute to them, Ginny marched off into the dance floor and disappeared.

"She's mad." said Draco to his dark-haired friend.

Ginny pushed and nudged through the crowd, trying to find Hermione. She had drank too much. She really felt hammered and she wanted to go back to Hogwarts where it was quiet and where the rooms weren't spinning so fast.. She spotted Dean and grabbed his hand. Maybe he knew where Hermione was.

"Hey Dean." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned on to him fully.

"Ginny, you're drunk." Dean lifted her a bit as she slipped down his front.

Ginny grinned widely. "Stop stating the obvious, doll. Hey, do you know where Hermione is? I want to get out of here."

"Yeah. She's over there in the bar. C'mon."

"Oh hey! I love this song," said Ginny as a slow, romantic music played.

"Gin, we should go to Hermione."

"Nonsense." she hit his chest slightly. "Dance with me, Dean."

Dean sighed impatiently. "Alright. But after this song, we go to Hermione. Alright?"

"Mmmmkay.."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and leaned on his chest. She titled her head so that she could see his face. Dean was beautiful. She always thought he was. She tried to count the yellow flecks in his amber eyes but she failed miserably. The room was just spinning too fast and he should really stop moving his head too much. Damned alcohol..

As the song ended, Ginny tiptoed and pulled at Dean's neck so that his face was at level with hers. She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, not caring if Blaise or Hermione saw it.

"I want to lie down.." said Ginny when she broke off the kiss.

"Hang on there, Ginny.. We'll get you back in no time.."

He swept her off her feet and carried her carefully while she stroked his face.

**o-O-o**

"Bloody.. HELL!"

"Serves you right for drinking like a sailor." came Hermione's voice.

"Sacred testicles! What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny sat bolt upright and moaned when her head ached even more.

"Relax, idiot. You'll make your headache worse." Hermione pushed her back to lie down. "It's Saturday morning, you're in my dorm, you're not naked and obviously you've got a hangover. Dean and I brought you back here. It wasn't the easiest task but we managed."

Ginny looked around with squinted eyes. "Mmm.. You did a good job of transfiguring your bed bigger. It's still quite comfy."

"Thanks. Anyway, you drink this while I go shower."

Ginny eyed the flask that Hermione gave her with disgust.

"All of it." said Hermione as she grabbed her toiletries. "And when I come back, you're going to have a long, cold bath as well."

"Ugh.."

Hangovers are a bitch.

Over an hour later, Hermione finally succeeded bathing and dressing a very grumpy Ginny. She dragged the moaning redhead through the corridors until they reached the Great Hall.

"I don't really feel like eating, Mione. Breakfast might end up as smelly chunks later, anyway."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "You are eating and that's final."

"Yes, mother."

Hermione piled up two plates as Ginny dozed off with her head in the table. A dark-haired Slytherin sat beside Ginny and Hermione had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from telling him to bugger off.

He touched her arm. "Ginevra.."

"Five more minutes, Mione.." mumbled Ginny.

"I'm not Hermione, babe." He poked at her ribs.

"Hey! Stop it." Ginny sat up and yawned.

She let out a yelp when she saw that it was Blaise.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, love."

"Oh er.. Yeah. Morning Blaise."

Ginny blushed a bit and stared at the plate Hermione passed to her. She remembered last night.. Oh and shit! Ginny glanced at Hermione sideways. She kissed Dean. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP.

Blaise watched her as she poked at her food. "Something wrong, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head and regretted it immediately. Damn headache. She massaged her throbbing head.

"Hangover." said Hermione.

"Oh. Well would you like some potion, Gin?"

"I already gave her one." said Hermione acidly.

Ginny stepped on her foot and eyed Hermione meaningfully. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

**o-O-o**

Blaise was.. Well he was sexy, funny, charming, sexy, unpredictable, sexy and sexy.

She smiled as he played with her hair. They were out in the grounds, lazily chatting as they soaked up the sun. Hermione was by her side, reading a book and scowling occasionally at Draco and Pansy, who were pelting rolled up grass at her. A few other Slytherins were also with them.

For five straight Hogsmeade weekends, they all drank like sailors in Hog's head. It was hella fun. Draco would always pay for their drinks. They'd drink, laugh then drink again (and puke occasionally). For the first three drinking sessions, Ginny had to practically beg Hermione to come with her. But for the last two weekends, Ginny didn't even need to plead to Hermione. She suspected that the bushy haired girl was liking drinking. And that was really, really, _really_ screwed up.

* * *

**A/N: **Short. Yeah. Sorry. Review? :D


	6. Drinking Games

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chappie :) I must warn yee about thee smut. So yeah. Not for the shy. ;)

.

GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, KIDDIES! :P :))

* * *

**:Chapter - Drinking Games :**

"Do you love him?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mione. We've only gone out a few times."

"Do you like him, then?"

"Of course I do, you idiot."

"How much do you like him then?"

"Like a fat boy likes cake, Mister Psychiatrist."

The bushy haired girl raised a brow and Ginny laughed.

"For the umpteenth time Mione, don't worry. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Bitch." Ginny kicked Hermione in the shin slightly. "Look, I can always knee him on the groin when he tries to stick his two fingers in places-"

Hermione burst out laughing. "No need to be graphic, Gin."

"Oh don't pretend you don't like it when I talk dirty."

"Oh merlin, you are so twisted."

"Just bisexual. Not twisted."

"Gods."

"Kidding." Ginny threw her head back and laughed.

The pair were sitting under a tree.

"Just be careful, Gin."

"Yes, mother. Honestly, we go through this every single time. I'll decapitate you with my teeth if you don't stop bugging me!"

Ginny shook Hermione violently with wild eyes.

"Anyway," said Ginny excitedly, her mood changing quickly yet again. "I was thinking of buying the dress we saw in Hogsmeade."

Sometimes Ginny was just too scary. "Crazy bitch."

"What did you say?"

"Er.. nothing.. Oh look! There's Luna," improvised Hermione.

"Luna? Ooooh! Luna! Hey Luna!" Ginny stood up and waved her arms above her head. "Oi!"

Luna glanced at them but just went on walking.

"That's weird," said Ginny, frowning. "I could almost swear she glared at me."

Yes. It was very, very, very, very, VERY weird indeed. Luna was always smiling it was creepy. Ginny never saw her frown or pout. She always was happy.

Hermione avoided eye contact. "Erm.. must be in a hurry. She's probably going to have a snogging session with Harry or something."

Ginny raised a brow. "Sure.."

"You know how women are when they're horny."

"Merlin! I really bring out the green in you, eh?" said Ginny, laughing and sitting back down.

Hermione let out a slightly nervous laugh and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Look, you don't need to lie. It's pretty obvious she hates me," said Ginny, frowning.

Hermione bit her lip.

"You don't have to say anything." Ginny lay on the grass and closed her eyes.

Luna had a right to be touchy. Ginny didn't blame her.

_'I mean,'_ she thought._ 'I'm supposed to be her best mate and here I am, fooling around with the bastard who had hurt her.'_

Ginny would just wait until the girl thinks things through. Luna was the most forgiving and rational person she knew.

_'Luna'll forgive me. Sheesh.'_

She tried not to think about the fact that it was the first time she saw the look of anger and disappiontment on Luna's face.

**o-O-o**

"Don't you ever get tired of drinking?" asked Hermione to Ginny as the group walked through the cold streets of Hogsmeade.

"Of course not," said Ginny, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't tell me you're getting bored of our drinking sessions." Pansy pouted and linked arms with Hermione.

"Well.. It's just that- I mean, all we do is drink and blab. I'm running out of things to talk about with you lot." Hermione blushed slightly. "Maybe we could do something different."

"Hrm.." Pansy tapped her chin. "Ah yes.. We could play a drinking game. Don't you worry your bushy little head. I'll think of something."

Ginny laughed at Pansy's slight insult and Blaise slithered his arm around her waist.

"Oi, I think it's best if you stop dragging your feet around and walk with us." Ginny craned her neck and grinned at Draco. "Are you really embarassed to be seen in public with us?"

Draco rolled his eyes and caught up with them.

Ginny tiptoed and patted his head. "That's better."

A few moments later the group entered their beloved pub and resumed their weekly tradition of drinking like sailors. But today was slightly different, thanks to Hermione's suggestion and Pansy's imagination. They were having a game of suck and blow. It involved passing around a card with only your lips and nothing else. You pick the card up by sucking and pass it to the person next to you by blowing. If the person doesn't succeed in passing or retrieving the card, the consequence was to take a shot of brandy with no mixer to dilute it. So far, Pansy accidentally dropped the card as she was passing it to Draco and her lips grazed his upper lip. She burst in a fit of giggles and mumbled an apology before taking a shot of the strong brandy.

"I swear to Merlin, you did that on purpose," teased Ginny as Hermione passed the card to Blaise begrudgingly.

Pansy slapped Ginny's arm lightly as the redhead drained her glass of Long Island Iced Tea. Ginny only chuckled and leaned on Pansy for support. The alcohol was getting to her.

"I did not!" Pansy turned red and Ginny rolled her eyes as she faced Blaise to retrieve the card.

Smirking, Blaise blew the card from his lips and kissed Ginny, ignoring the giggles that soon erupted from their table in the pub.

"Honestly! Get a room," said Hermione, glaring behind Blaise's waxed hair.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Blaise flashed Hermione his white teeth.

"Yeah. Cause I'm just too delicious, huh?" said Ginny.

"Delicious my arse," sneered Draco. "Your arm is about as big as mine. You're fat."

Ginny kicked him but laughed. "Bastard."

He cocked a brow and gave her a small evil grin.

She smiled at him a moment too long than usual.

She hated to admit it but she was really attracted to the blonde git. He was sarcastic, quite cool, very funny in his own way and of course he unbelievably sexy. Ginny thought she even liked him more than she liked Blaise, which was stupid. Sure, she was happy with Blaise. But they weren't even officially together! Blaise hasn't asked her to be his girl yet. She didn't even know what they were. She didn't know if they were a couple or.. Well something else. It was agonizing. Sometimes she even thought of what Hermione said. Maybe Blaise was just using her.. She immediately pushed the thought into the back of her head. _'Positive thoughts, positive thoughts.'_

After playing suck and blow, they did a round of body shots and that was enought to drive Ginny over the edge.

She didn't know if it was just the alcohol but, her lust was finally dominating her senses.

Ginny and Blaise excused themselves and made their way to the secret passage back to Hogwarts. All the other students wouldn't be back in the castle for another three hours and they had the 7th year Slytherins boys' dorm all to themselves. The couple laughed as they ran with entertwined hands. She didn't know why they were laughing. They just were. They finally were down in the dungeons and Ginny tried to catch her breath. But Blaise just couldnt wait anymore.

She gasped as Blaise pushed her against the wall, snogging her with such ferocity that it hurt a bit. So what if they weren't even together? So what if it was freezing cold in their dorm? So what if she was drunk? She was just too aroused right now. She hasn't been laid in a long time now. Give her a break.

Blaise unwrapped her neck from the scarf she was wearing and immediately attacked the raw flesh there. He nibbled and licked on her sensitive spots while running a hand up and down her thigh. Ginny bit her lip and closed her eyes. She was already wet. His mouth came back to hers and he opened her buttons painfully slow. She tried to undo his as well. Soon, her mini button up dress was on the floor and Blaise's eyes feasted on her body. She was wearing a push up bra and a cheeky thong.

"Burgundy, hmm?"

"Shush. Less talk, more action," said Ginny, smiling her impish smile.

Blaise chuckled.

She unbuckled his belt and Blaise helped her unzip his pants. In mere seconds, Blaise was standing in front of her with nothing but his necklace, his length bulging unabashedly between them. He smirked at her widened eyes and raised a brow cockily. She just rolled her eyes at him and kicked his clothes away. He pulled and lifted her to him, his hands digging in to her backside as he held her off the ground. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and they started to get back to kissing frantically. Blaise was just so delicious. She was running a hand through his hair and caressing his neck with the other, occassionally purring. He went over to his bed, laid her not so gently on it and straddled her. He kneaded her breast with his right hand while sucking at her pulse point. He frowned when she just bit her lip and gripped his arm. He wanted her to moan for him. He ran a tongue through her cleavage and slid his hand to her back, smirking when she sighed. Her bra unclasped easily and it was thrown over his shoulder. He proceeded to pull at her thong slowly as possible, making her writhe and moan some more. Finally, it was off and it landed somewhere near his trunk. He squeezed each breast with his hands as their mouths met once again. Her legs pulled him closer as he pinched and pulled. Feeling an ache that was pure lust crushing her insides with need, she allowed her palms to run up the length of his chest, savoring the feel of taut, firm muscle that quivered under her touch. She felt a shudder ripple through him as she lighlty ran the tips of her fingernails along his nether regions.

"Blaise," she moaned in between their lips. "Please."

He smirked yet again.

**o-O-o**

Blaise collapsed on top of Ginny, completely spent. He was breathing hard into her hair and he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him on the neck and closed her eyes contentedly as Blaise rolled them over so that they were lying on their sides, face to face. They were still panting and slightly trembling when Ginny giggled.

"A cuddler now are you?"

Blaise only gave her a lazy lopsided grin and kissed her on the nose. He caressed her face lovingly and looked at her with his hypnotic sapphire eyes. Gods, was Blaise handsome. She snuggled in the crook of his neck and savoured the feeling of his gentle fingers gently caressing and touching her. She was in heaven. Well, almost. Now, if only she knew what they were. She lifted her head from his neck and looked into his eyes, past his long lashes. What were they? What was she to him? The question burned her tongue. She wanted to ask him. But.. She bit her lip. What if he didn't want her?

"Blaise?" she asked, running her lips on his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"What am I to you?" She leaned her forehead in his. "What are we?"

He smiled but she noted with annoyance that it didn't reach his eyes. "Whatever you want us to be."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Well, what do _you_ want us to be?"

Blaise sighed and ran his fingers along her spine. "Look, let's just enjoy this first and.. we'll think about that some other time."

What the fuck? What kind of an answer is that? If he wasn't so hot, she would've killed him in frustration right then and there.

She bit her tongue to keep from shouting obscenities and closed her eyes. She almost regretted fucking Blaise.

Keyword; _almost_.

**o-O-o**

As she came back to the common room, Ginny spotted Harry and grabbed him without warning and pushed him into a couch.

"Ooof!"

Ginny sat on his legs and pouted while running her fingers through her wet hair. She had just showered.

"Harry?"

"Erm.. Yeah?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Harry blinked and she looked at him expectantly.

"Well.. Other than you being absolutely mad, no. There's nothing wrong with you."

"Don't be all fake on me. Be frank, Harry. I thought guys were supposed to be frank and honest and stuff?"

"I'm not being erm.. fake." Harry rolled his eyes and straightened his glasses.

"Then why-?" She bit her lip.

"Why what?"

Ginny groaned. "Well.. Blaise and I.." Wait. Was she going to tell him what happened? She glanced at the male beneath her. No way! That would just be too awkward. "I.. I don't know what we are." Maybe it was better if she just told him the er.. emotional things first. Maybe the er.. more physical things would come later. "He's not.. You know! All we do is snog and that's it. I just got into thinking.. Maybe I'm just another girl he wants to use for fun. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'll die an old hag with no children. What's wrong with me Harry? Is it my face? My attitude? My arse? Does it sag?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." said Harry, smiling. "You do remember I was rather obsessed with you once upon a time." Ginny laughed. "So trust me when I say that you're okay. Actually, you're more than okay."

Ginny blushed.

"You're amazing and I'm sure Zabini'll soon grow some balls to ask you to be his girl."

Ginny giggled and blushed. It was all corny and cheesy, but what the heck? Harry was just like that.

"So.. Put yourself together and stop ranting about how 'ugly' or 'fat' you are because really, you're not."

She just smiled like a basketcase and played with her wet hair.

"And Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"I've lost the feeling on my legs."

* * *

**A/N:** Come on. Please review. :( I only have seven and it's sad. Erm.. do you guys want more of smut or less? :-/

* * *

**Replies to reviews**

**Mimi/BelieverOfTheFairies:** aw. you're so sweet. thanks. i really appreciate you and your reviews :) and um.. Ginny _is_ kinda slaggy hmm?

**Hubacha:** thanks for the tips. i'm not really good in the grammar and punctuation department. so thanks! and thanks for the nice reviews :)

**silver screen icon:** aw. thanks. _**blushes**_


End file.
